Halloween 2018
Halloween 2018 is an event in Club Penguin Island that began on October 17 and ended on November 6, 2018. Rewards First set Second set Third set Daily Challenges :The following challenges are related to this event. Trivia *This was the fourteenth and final Halloween party/event in the entire Club Penguin franchise. *Unlike the previous Halloween event, characters did not wear costumes. *If a player collected the returning rewards from 2017 (All Hallows' Tee, emojis, fabrics, and decals) they would receive duplicates upon logging in during this event. All of them appear in their respective inventories, separate from their 2017 versions. Gallery Decorations Beacon Boardwalk Halloween 2018 Boardwalk icebergs 1.png Halloween 2018 Boardwalk icebergs 2.png Halloween 2018 Boardwalk migrator 1.png Halloween 2018 Boardwalk migrator 2.png Halloween 2018 Boardwalk migrator 3.png Halloween 2018 Boardwalk migrator 4.png Halloween 2018 Boardwalk dock.png Halloween 2018 Boardwalk change rooms.png Halloween 2018 Boardwalk lighthouse.png Halloween 2018 Boardwalk shops.png Halloween 2018 Boardwalk dance floor.png Halloween 2018 Boardwalk welcome plaza.png Halloween 2018 Boardwalk slide.png Halloween 2018 Boardwalk hill.png Halloween 2018 Boardwalk wish squid.png Halloween 2018 Boardwalk cloud.png Coconut Cove Halloween 2018 Coconut Cove path.png Halloween 2018 Coconut Cove waterfall.png Halloween 2018 Coconut Cove island.png Halloween 2018 Coconut Cove blob.png Halloween 2018 Coconut Cove campfire.png Halloween 2018 Coconut Cove floating deck.png Halloween 2018 Coconut Cove stairs.png The Sea Caves Halloween 2018 Sea Caves entrance.png Halloween 2018 Sea Caves party sub.png Halloween 2018 Sea Caves throne room.png Halloween 2018 Sea Caves grotto.png Halloween 2018 Sea Caves crab den.png Mt. Blizzard Halloween 2018 Mt Blizzard crate co.png Halloween 2018 Mt Blizzard Garys lab.png Halloween 2018 Mt Blizzard runoff rapids.png Halloween 2018 Mt Blizzard campsite.png Halloween 2018 Mt Blizzard race stands.png Halloween 2018 Mt Blizzard snowmelt.png Halloween 2018 Mt Blizzard door.png Halloween 2018 Mt Blizzard rescue hut.png Halloween 2018 Mt Blizzard wall 1.png Halloween 2018 Mt Blizzard wall 2.png Halloween 2018 Mt Blizzard wall 3.png Halloween 2018 Mt Blizzard wall 4.png Halloween 2018 Mt Blizzard wall 5.png Halloween 2018 Mt Blizzard wall 6.png Halloween 2018 Mt Blizzard mountaintop.png Halloween 2018 Mt Blizzard Rookies house.png Halloween 2018 Mt Blizzard CPSN.png Halloween 2018 Mt Blizzard snow stormer 1.png Halloween 2018 Mt Blizzard snow stormer 2.png Halloween 2018 Mt Blizzard snow stormer 3.png Halloween 2018 Mt Blizzard snow stormer 4.png Halloween 2018 Mt Blizzard snow stormer 5.png Halloween 2018 Mt Blizzard summit plummet 1.png Halloween 2018 Mt Blizzard summit plummet 2.png Halloween 2018 Mt Blizzard summit plummet 3.png Halloween 2018 Mt Blizzard summit plummet 4.png Island Central Halloween 2018 Island Central plaza.png Halloween 2018 Island Central dance battle.png Halloween 2018 Island Central buildings 1.png Halloween 2018 Island Central buildings 2.png Halloween 2018 Island Central studio.png Halloween 2018 Island Central igloos interiors.png Halloween 2018 Island Central park.png Halloween 2018 Island Central disney.png Halloween 2018 Island Central frankys.png Halloween 2018 Island Central sewer entrance.png Halloween 2018 Island Central sewers 1.png Halloween 2018 Island Central sewers 2.png Halloween 2018 Island Central sewers 3.png Names in other languages See also *List of Parties and Events in 2018 *Halloween Parties Category:2018 Category:CPI Events of 2018 Category:Halloween 2018